Reincarnation
by WerewolfVampireWriter
Summary: Rosette, Aion, Chrono, Azumaria, and Joshua are reincarnated, and they all remember their past. What will happen? Rating may change...
1. Explain

_My past life was not a good one, as it is I am still a demon, with ruby-colored eyes with slitted pupils, and long dark purple hair in a braid and tied with a yellow ribbon._

"Chrono! Ne, Chrono!" A voice, very familiar, brought me out of my thoughts. Rosette, the blue-eyed, blond-haired, tomboyish friend of mine. "Are you just going to sit there? Hurry up! Azumaria, Satella, and Joshua are waiting!"

"I'm coming!" I got up, and ran over to her. _At least no other devils, other than Aion..., got reborn. _A sharp nudge forced me out of the past and into the present.

"Stop thinking 'bout the past! The past is the past!" She looked at non-working stopwatch around her neck, and sighed, touching it.

"Hey! If you say that to me, doesn't it count to you as well?" I grinned at her. Her cheeks puffed out and I laughed. She whacked me and I rubbed my head. "Ow... Hey! What was that for?"

"For confusing me!" Her blue eyes sparkled with laughter.


	2. Surprise

**"For confusing me!" Her blue eyes sparkled with laughter**.

"Ah, gomen," I laughed, "I'll try _not _to confuse you next time." We laughed, and Joshua and Azumaria looked at us in wonder. We laughed even harder.

"Guys, are you okay?" Joshua asked, looking at us, "You've never laughed this hard before."

"Y-yeah, we're okay. Just remembering something that happened a couple of days ago." Rosette was such a smooth liar. Azumaria and Joshua whispered to each other, looking at us every so often. "Stop gossiping 'bout us, or I'll give these pictures to everyone~" She held two pictures- one of them kissing, and the other of them sleeping together.

"W-we have a right to sleep together... We're over eighteen..." It was true, Azumaria was just turning 21 and Joshua was 22. "Y-you can't blackmail us like that...." Azumaria stuttered.

"Then, what were you gossiping about?" Rosette looked at them.

"A-about the fact that you might be a c-couple...." Rosette turned pink.

"So, big sis, is it true? Are you and Chrono a couple?" She tore up the pictures.

"Yeah, brats, you tell anyone, and I'll kill you _and _blackmail you." Both Joshua's and Azumaria's faces paled then turned pink. "Got it?

"H-hai...." They stuttered together. Joshua's phone beeped and he look at it. "Ah! Come on, Azumaria! We'll be late!" They took off running, hand in hand.

"Let's go, we still have to walk by that creepy alley way, Rosette."

"Yeah, ne, Chrono." I looked at her. "Where do you think Aion is?"

"I don't know, Rosette. At least no other demons beside me and him got reincarnated."

"Yeah." We were walking by the alley way now when I was grabbed and dragged into the shadows. "Chrono!!" Rosette shouted. Someone slammed me into the wall. I saw stars for a few seconds before a familiar voice sounded out.

"It's been quite a long time hasn't it, Chrono?"

"Aion!"


	3. More?

"**Aion!"**

He smiled then dropped me as Rosette kicked him in the side- since no one else at the church got reborn, she'd taken karate and self-defense lessons, plus she knew most of the pressure points. "Leave Chrono alone!" She helped me up.

"Heh. Fine, another time...." Aion walked backwards into the shadows and disappeared.

"Ne, Chrono, you okay?" She looked at me with worry.

"Yeah, I'm okay." I said. "Let's go, before he comes back, at least this time Joshua won't fall for his tricks as he isn't as sickly as he was before." She nodded, seeming reassured. I rubbed the back of my head and when I pulled my hand away, it had alittle bit of blood on it.

"You said you were okay!" She glared at me and looked at the back of my head. "He slammed you pretty hard- your not bleeding badly but we need to get a bandage or something on it before it gets infected." I nodded and we hurried home as the sun set.

I sat on our worn burgundy-colored couch as she went to the medicine cabinet in the main bathroom. She came back with a tube of cream and a bandage. I winced as she put the cream on my head then the bandage over the cut. "Thanks, Rosette." She smiled.

"No problem, Chrono, as you know I love you." I smiled and I kissed her and she got up and went upstairs and I heard her room door close and her favorite song, Shake It by Metro Staion, play from her speakers and I layed back against the couch, my eyes closing as I fell asleep to the rhytham to the sound, drifting in a dream I hated, a dream that ended all wrong.

"_She wants her life back." Aion said as I looked at Rosette in front of me, holding a gun in her hand._

"_I do want my life back Chrono." She at me, her blue eyes slightly dazed. Aion, I'd realized, was controlling her basically. I believed she was stronger than that. "Now, Chrono!" She lifted the gun up and, with tears in her eyes, shot me twice._

I sat upright, panting, and tears on my cheeks. "Chrono?" She startled me. "Are you okay? You started crying as the sun came up." She looked at me, seeing something there. "No, you had the dream again, didn't you?"

I nodded weakly, and I wiped my eyes off. "Yeah, I did. Sorry I didn't tell you at first 'bout it."

"It's okay, Chrono, that dream will _never _come true." She hugged me tightly and I hugged her back. "Now, get dressed, we have guests." The door bell rang. She was dressed in a dress that resembled the one from the past right up to the boots and head covering. "You'll find a set of clothes similar to the ones you had before and change the ribbon to yellow, now." I never took off the headband, it was my favorite headgear. I ran upstairs and got dressed quickly then came back down.

Azumaria and Joshua were there and sitting in their clothes of the past, Rosette bossing them. A knock on the door and I sat down facing the door. She opened it, a fake smile plastered on her face. "Hey, Satella."

"N-no way..." I stuttered while Joshua and Azumaria just stared at her in shock. "I-I thought only Aion, me, Rosette, Azumaria and Joshua were reborn?"


	4. What to do?

**A/N- Sorry, but this is chapter 4 something happened and ch. 1 got mixed up with ch.** **4.**

"I'm pregnant!" Rosette exclaimed, smiling. Joshua, who's eyes had been hidden by his blond hair, looked up and stalked towards me, grabbing my shirt collar.

"You got my sister pregnant? Why?" He demanded. I noticed Azumaria rub her own stomach and narrowed my eyes.

"Rosette's not the only one pregnant now, am I right?" His eyes widened and he threw me down against the railing. The way he threw me caused the bandage on my head to turn red. Rosette, seeing, slapped him.

"You get mad at Chrono, yet you get Azumaria pregnant?! What gave you the right to do that to Chrono, anyway?!" She hissed out, her blue eyes livid. "Be mad at _me _if you must, not Chrono." She helped me up, and I shook my head. She turned away from Joshua. "Are you okay, Chrono?"

Joshua left with Azumaria. "Yeah, I'm okay. But we have a problem," She looked at me in confusion. "Aion was watching you in the bathroom through the eyes of his eagle." She sighed and got up. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm not worried for myself, I'm worried for you." I must have looked confused. "Your cut opened again." I touched the back of my head and my fingertips came away covered in blood. She went into the bathroom, and came out with medicine -alcohol or peroxide- and a roll of bandages.

I winced as she dabbed a cotton ball of peroxide on my cut and then put the bandage over it. "Thanks, Rosette." I said, smiling at her faint blush. "No problem." Her stark reply was cut-off as Joshua came back up. Alone. "What...?" She asked, looking at her brother.

"Sorry for before, Chrono," He mumbled, looking down. "I let my anger control me and my actions." He looked up a little at me, and I smiled, making him see it was okay. He nodded and went back down. "See? Told you he'd let me off easy, he's soft." Both Rosette and me heard him, and I had to literally tie Rosette down to prevent her from killing him.

"Stop! Rose-" I looked out the window. "We got company." She stopped and her eyes said _Aion? _I nodded and her blue eyes turned icy with hate for him. "Don't worry, Rosette, he'll get what's comin' to him soon." Satella opened the door as he knocked on it. Wind blew around her, scattering the various papers and making book pages flutter open. Ironic, really, when he shows up, the storm starts.

I jumped down from the upper level and looked over at him. "What do you want, traitor?" I questioned him, anger dripping from every word. His eyes were calm, a smirk on his face.

"It has been a long time- you get angry faster." I looked back at Rosette as she came down. "Oh, yes, she's pregnant, my, my, Chrono." Rosette's blue eyes focused on me and they were confused. "Did you not tell her that the baby will be demon?" Her eyes cleared of confusion and she smiled. When she spoke, her voice was clear and light.

"It doesn't matter if the baby is demon or human, it will be mine and Chrono's." I thought I heard Aion grind his teeth with mild anger. She smiled. "Angry as well, Aion?" He stiffened and left out the door. I heard him mutter to himself about how a human would want a demon's baby, much less a sinner's.

"Good job, anger the former-sinner," I smirked at Rosette's expression. "Bravo." She smirked right back at me, her blue eyes dancing with relief, and sat down. Satella closed the door and stopped, her hand above the lock. "You don't have to lock it, you know." She nodded and walked away from the door to her room. I sprawled out on the faded couch and Rosette sighed. I looked at her. "Are you okay?" She looked up, startled, and I realized that she'd been thinking.

"Yeah, go to sleep, get rid of those bags under your eyes." I rolled my eyes and then closed them. I felt her kiss my cheek then heard her go upstairs. I was asleep before she got to the top step.

**X_X_X_X_X_X**

"Rosette?" I looked around, she wasn't there, in her place on the rock was a girl with long purple hair in a braid that went down to her thighs were a black ribbon tied it. She had Rosette's blue eyes but they had slitted pupils like me. "Who are you?" I questioned the girl.

"I wouldn't worry about me, I don't have one yet." She yawned, displaying canines that were a little longer than a human's. "But I will warn you, don't kill his son, he will kill his dad." And with that she disappeared, leaving a picture behind. I picked it up and dropped it.

It was a picture of her with a boy who had violet eyes and long honey-brown hair.

**X_X_X_X_X_X**

_As years go by I race the clock with you_

_But if you died right now, you know I'd die too, I'd die too_

_You remind me of the times when I knew who I was (when I knew who I was)_

_But still the second hand will catch us like it always does_

I woke up to those words. Until the day I die is Rosette's favorite song, because it reminds her of before. I got up and shook my head, and my hair fell into my face. The ribbon had fallen out when I was sleeping.

"Rosette? Can you help me?" I called out, sighing as I got the ribbon. She came out of the kitchen.

"Oh, your ribbon came out, okay, come here." I went over to her and sat in front of her as she re-braided my hair and tied the ribbon around it.

"Only about 7 months to go." I was shocked, had 2 months already passed? She smiled, and went to answer the door. A lady with honey-brown hair, and I got up off the floor and walked over to Rosette.

"Hi, are you Chrono and Rosette?" We nodded. "Okay, well do you know Aion?" I nodded this time as Rosette's blue eyes fell to rest on the woman's stomach. "I'm pregnant with his kid and I don't know where he is."


	5. History

"**Hi, are you Chrono and Rosette?" We nodded. "Okay, well do you know Aion?" I nodded this time as Rosette's blue eyes fell to rest on the woman's stomach. "I'm pregnant with his kid and I don't know where he is."**

**A/N- I'm going to start bolding the words, its getting a little hard to tell which is action and which is words. ^^;**

A silence filled the house as Satella came down.

"**Guys? What's wrong?"** She said, shaking Rosette then shaking my arm.

"**Aion,"** I said finally.

"**What about him?"** She asked, confused.

"**She's having his kid,"** I said, my eyes trailing to the woman's stomach.

More silence. **"R-really?"** I nodded. Satella swallowed uncomfortably. **"What are we going to do?"** I shrugged.

"**Keep her here until we can figure out what to do- we can't have Aion getting near her, even if she's pregnant with his kid."** I said, rubbing my ruby eyes in a tired and frustrated manner.

"**Chrono..."** Rosette began, I looked at her. **"Shouldn't we give her a choice? I mean, its her choice or not, we can't force her."**

**"I know,"** I said, looking at the honey-blond haired woman. She looked outside at the clear blue sky.

"**I'll stay here, and tell you my history,"** She said. **"But first, may I know where I am to sleep? And may I have some water, please?" **She must've been raised proper, she was really polite.

"**Of course,"** Rosette said, going into the kitchen, while I sat down and Satella, closing the front door, went up to her room. Rosette came back with a glass of water, and the lady took it. **"I'm sleepy Chrono." **She kissed me lightly and went upstairs.

"**I've lived in Boston for about 14 years of my life, I'm 23, and then my parents vanished, the police looked and looked but didn't find much except for a old torn book at the spot they vanished. They analyzed it, but found nothing, and then gave it to me. My grandmother, a very sweet lady, took custody of me when I was 15 then moved out here to San Franciso, I must say, I enjoy the weather very much,"** She paused to take a drink of water and to set the glass down.

"**Here's when about I met my grandmother's friend. He was a nice man, around 51 and she was 54, they seemed happy together, but he had a secret he had yet to tell my slightly naïve grandmother. He was a serial killer who had 'disappeared' about 35 years ago, he only killed those who had teased or picked on him when he was in school- all 12 grades." **She coughed lightly, and took another drink of water.

"**May I ask why demons have slitted pupils and humans don't?" **She sounded curious.

"**I'm not too sure- maybe because we are nothing at all like humans? We are different," **I gestured to my ears as they are pointed like an elf's. **"I am not 100% sure if we are stronger than a human, but I'm sure we are. Much stronger."**

"**Ah, okay. So this guy finally worked up enough courage to ask my grandmother to marry him, but the night before he was going to ask her, he snapped, his serial killer instincts came back, I had heard my grandmother joke and tease him lightly. That night, it was the new moon, he came into my grandmother's room, she was half-asleep, lying in bed. I was in her room before he came, and when he came, I hid under the bed, he frightened me, a cold glassy look was in his gray eyes, his gray and white hair combed back in a messy manner. She must have thought he had come to say good night to her, yet she did not know it was her last good night. I'm not going to say what happened, but I'll say it was over quickly, a simple slash to the throat. I don't know how, but some of her blood got onto me and I panicked, worried that I would scream, and he would find me. I was 16 and I had my learner's permit, and after he left, stupidly leaving the knife, I crawled out from under her bed, unable to look at her." **I gazed at her seriously. Did they catch him?

"**I got into my grandmother's car, started it and drove to the police, my hands were shaking and I still had blood on my cheeks and hands. I had hoped they didn't think I killed her. I got there, and parked as best I could with shaking hands, then I ran inside, tears running and mixing with the blood. The police chief happened to be there and he knew me and my grandmother. He saw the scared look in my eyes and he took my hand and asked me what had happened and I responded by gazing at a old black and white yellowed paper on the corkboard. It was the same man who had killed my grandmother. He understood immediately and followed me as I drove back in my grandmother's car." **She stopped again to drink and to take a breath.

"**It was really, really stupid of him to return to the crime scene, he didn't even seem to see the police, he walked right by them and into the house, a wistful, sad look in his gray eyes. He came into the room where my grandmother was slain and I gasped and pointed at him. Two officers came up behind him and one handcuffed him while the other radioed the chief. He didn't even struggle but dropped something onto the floor which I picked up. It was a black box with a flip lid. I opened it and almost dropped it as I saw the diamond ring inside. I cried a lot that night, and I was so tired that I almost collapsed on the floor, but a officer caught me and he layed me gently onto my bed, I never let go of that black box. I left the next day, the back of my grandmother's car packed with my stuff and her stuff and moved to another part of San Fransico. I was 18 when I did that, I never allowed whoever fostered me to get rid of my grandmother's stuff. Then at 18 I got an apartment and moved all my stuff there. I grieved until I was 22 when I saw a rainbow on the day my grandmother was killed. A kind of peace filled me and I felt happy as if she was finally avenged. The next day, I heard that her killer had killed himself in his prison cell. His cause of death was by a knife he had hidden away in his clothes. I won't tell you how I met Aion as that is personal to me, but I can say he got me drunk and that's how I'm pregnant. Heh, guess I was taken advantage of."**

"**So he's dead?" **She nodded.

"**I've got one more thing to tell you though, Chrono," **

"**What is it?"**

"**My name is Celeste and I'm not as human as I seem."**

**A/N- How's that for a cliffy?**


	6. Descent

"**My name is Celeste and I'm not as human as I seem."**

"**W-what do you mean..?" **I stammered, confused and a little bit fearful.

"**My great-grandfather was one of Aion's Sinner's, he knew you, though you didn't know him, Chrono," **She moved her honey-blond hair out of her eyes and I leaned back. **"That's a common reaction, I know my eyes are oddly colored. Very odd colored." **Her eyes were pale like moonstones or light lilac. Unlike my ruby ones, they looked like a demons.

"**But about the first 3 years of my life were painful. I was basically a lab rat and they tested stuff on me and then they told me that when I was a baby in my mother's stomach they changed my DNA structure to resemble a bird's. So my bones are similar to a birds." **She sighed and took off the coat she was wearing.

"**So basically you're a demon? And you have bird wings? May I see them?" **I asked, mostly curious. She nodded and black wings that look tinted purple while she stands in the strong sunlight. **"Can you fly with them?" **To my question, she nodded.

"**Yes, I can, Chrono, it's awesome to fly. Too bad you're not light enough or I'd show you what I mean." **She chuckled as I sighed. **"Don't worry for me; what matters enough for me to worry is my unborn child as well as Rosette's."**

**  
"I know, Celeste; come on, I'll show you to your room so you can rest." **I lead her up to Satella's room, feeling sorry for her. **"Satella?" **She opened the door, irritation on her face. **"Share your room with Celeste, okay?"**

"**Fine, come on, Celeste." **Celeste went in and Satella closed the door.

**A/N- Sorry for the really short chapter, but I have a writers block T_T Damn you writer's block!! D:**


End file.
